Sueño Carmesí
by Any-m3
Summary: ¿Qué clase de felicidad conseguimos apartando nuestros ojos de la realidad? /Reto: En parejas del Foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas/ Mina-Hai/


Aviso:** Este fic forma parte del reto "En Parejas" de la "Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Palabras: **Oropéndola; Ramen.**

_Sueño Carmesí_

**Estupidez, Irracionalidad, Amor.**

Sientes el aire muy pesado, y algo te provoca intranquilidad. Observas por la ventana de tu habitación sin ver nada. Estás a punto de irte cuando distingues una rama que se mueve. Enfocas la mirada, nerviosa... Entonces, ante ti aparecen tres figuras... tres hombres... tres ninjas.

Tratas de gritar mientras aceleras el paso con la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas al mismo tiempo que tu miedo. De manera inconsciente extiendes tus brazos frente a ti esperando alcanzar a una persona, pero no sabes quién es. Tus pasos se vuelven cada vez más torpes y caes precipitadamente al suelo sintiendo un frío estremecedor en la espalda. Pronto, sus heladas manos están en tu cuerpo y luchas desesperadamente por zafarte de su agarre. Tus fuerzas no son suficientes y sucumbes inevitablemente ante tus atacantes. Alcanzas a dar un alarido de auxilio antes de que todo se vuelva borroso. Has entrado a un lugar desconocido para ti, en donde las cosas son extrañas y todo te confunde; eres prisionera de ti misma.

Eres sacada bruscamente de ese lugar antes de siquiera explorarlo y te gritan unas voces irreconocibles. Te das cuenta de que tus manos han sido atadas con fuerza y que están irritadas ante la intensidad del amarre. Inmediatamente eres puesta a caminar en contra de tu voluntad con tu cabeza procesando aún lo ocurrido. Cada paso que das es como si una espina fuera clavándose más en las plantas de tus pies. Como última medida, recurres a ese cabello tuyo que tanto odias y que no extrañarías, arrancando muchos y muy largos mechones por el camino.

El tiempo ha dejado ya marcas tanto en tu cuerpo como en tu esperanza; esta última se ve flaqueada al igual que tus piernas y caes de nueva cuenta al suelo como siempre ante los demás, con la cabeza abajo, con la mirada perdida. Allí en el sucio charco de fango y en el instante en que la luna te permite visualizar a tus atacantes a través del reflejo del agua, enfocas la vista a tu propio rostro, y ves cómo tu espíritu se quiebra por el violeta de tu alma. Todas las esperanzas se han ido en el instante en el que te diste cuenta de que no eres amada por nadie, al momento de ver que ni siquiera tú puedes hacer algo por salvarte.

_**La chica pelirroja cae inevitablemente al suelo bajo el cobijo de la dama de la noche. **_

En la aldea todo es un caos. El Tercer Hokage ha pedido discreción pero la noticia se ha difundido rápidamente y en contra de sus deseos. Observas la situación pero no tienes idea de lo que ocurre. Tienes un mal presentimiento que se asienta en lo más profundo de tu estómago. Escuchas a un Jounin pronunciar el nombre de la única mujer que te roba el sueño. Pones atención y la única palabra que logras entender te paraliza: _"Secuestrada"._

No logras salir de tu estupor. No puede ser. Esos ninjas deben estar mintiendo. Vas corriendo a la torre Hokage sin poder creerlo aún. Abres la puerta de golpe y ves al Sandaime hablando con un par de de shinobis ANBU.

–¡Hokage-sama! ¡¿Acaso es verdad?! –le preguntas con el timbre de tu voz dos octavas más alto de lo normal.

El Tercero no te dice nada, y eso te exaspera, pero no debes perder el control.

–Sí –confirma el anciano, y sientes que todo dentro de ti se derrumba. Entonces es cierto.

–¡Hokage-sama, alguien debe ir por ella! –le gritas.

–Ya he mandado a varios escuadrones especiales de rastreo a buscarla –responde él–. No te preocupes. Puedes regresar a la aldea.

Obedeciendo solamente por mandato, abandonas la única respuesta que tenías y sales tratando de encontrar consuelo para tu tranquilidad perturbada. ¿Qué puedes hacer si no sabes cómo hacerlo? Te encierras en tu habitación temblando y ves en tus propios ojos el miedo que te provoca la situación. Escondes tu rostro entre las rodillas y esperas a que mañana sea un día mejor pidiendo a los cielos el que sea salvada. No sabes que has fallado como hombre porque no tienes el valor de reconocerlo.

_**El rubio tiembla desde lo más profundo de su alma en una completa oscuridad.**_

El tiempo transcurre dolorosamente lento. El cansancio está haciendo estragos con tu cuerpo y tu alma. Ya no puedes seguir, pero no tienes permitido quejarte. Levantas la mirada haciendo un esfuerzo monumental y distingues algunas gigantescas montañas escarpadas que se alzan imponentes en la lejanía. Los árboles y la vegetación del seguro bosque de Konoha se van quedando poco a poco en el olvido.

Uno de tus raptores te da un empujón brusco, incitándote a seguir caminando. Una lágrima traicionera se escapa de tus ojos y resbala por tu mejilla. Te han abandonado. Todos los de la aldea lo han hecho, incluso... Incluso aquel que se decía tú amigo, y al que llegaste a querer más de lo que puedes admitir. Bajas la cabeza, abandonando el hilo que te mantenía cuerda. Ya no importa nada; le das la espalda a la fuerza que alguna vez te hizo sonreír y procedes a dejar atrás los rostros, nombres y voces de la aldea que presumía ser tu hogar.

Has sido encerrada en un oscuro agujero que huele espantosamente horrible; tu ropa te es despojada y vives días enteros al desnudo entre el fango. Caras de pequeños con mirada vacía te hacen sentir mejor, pues han sucumbido como si una enfermedad les fuera acabando desde adentro; incluso tú comienzas a presentar los síntomas de la muerte. Eres el último ser con vida y es tu turno de salir. Se te ha concedido el conocer al ángel que te sacará de la miseria.

Eres arrojada contra una mesa de concreto con violencia y sientes cómo el aire se te escapa al golpe. Te retuerces de dolor sobre la que se convertirá en tu lápida y, desesperada, luchas por enfocar la vista ahora que tus ojos no logran ver a través de la luz. A duras penas distingues el oscuro y grotesco rostro de tu verdugo. Éste te ve con lujuria y pone su lengua en tus labios, lamiendo todo tu cuerpo mientras te recorre con sus manos. Sientes gran repulsión y destrozas tus propias uñas, rasgando el cemento con gritos desesperados, sintiendo su saliva e inclusive su miembro dentro de ti. Intentas patearlo pero el hambre te ha puesto más débil de lo que esperabas. Te besa de tal manera que incluso su aliento quiere hacerte vomitar. Utilizas tus dientes con fiereza, arrancando su lengua de cuajo. El tipo retrocede con alaridos de dolor mientras tú vomitas por el sabor de óxido en tu boca.

_**Kushina es humillada de la manera más baja y desea para sus adentros morir en ese instante. **_

La espera se hace eterna. La impaciencia es un bicho ponzoñoso que se infiltrado bajo tu piel. No sabes cómo está y eso te preocupa, pero en ningún momento se te ocurre ir por ella. Esperas sentado en el suelo y abrazando tus rodillas, rezando mentalmente una y otra vez por su seguridad, por la seguridad de tu amada pelirroja.

Los minutos se han convertido en horas. Has permanecido toda la noche en vela y sin noticias de ella. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? No lo entiendes. El silencio de esas cuatro paredes te sofoca y te vuelve loco. Te levantas y sales por la puerta, escapando del encierro mental. La aldea está muy tranquila, anormalmente tranquila. Es como si lo que acaba de ocurrir no le importara a nadie. Comienzas a caminar en un desesperado intento de despejar tus pensamientos, pero no puedes lograrlo. Tu mente y tu corazón no renuncian a la inquietud. Levantas la cabeza y un sentimiento te oprime el pecho. Estás frente al puesto del señor Teuchi, ese lugar en el que solías comer un delicioso plato de **ramen** con el que se ha convertido en el amor de tu vida. La agonía hace acto de presencia, barriendo toda tu calma como un torbellino.

El olor de la comida te recuerda al suyo, siempre alegre, siempre contenta. No concibes la vida sin la chica que te arrebató el pulso. Ahora que lo piensas, ella fue quien te salvó de tus desdichas, te mostró tus posibilidades y lo que eres capaz de hacer. Tus manos se convierten en puños y tus dos mares se desbordan formando un par de ríos. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

_**Minato se ve azotado cruelmente por sus sentimientos y temores.**_

Ves con temor cómo tu atacante se acerca empuñando una daga con chorros de sangre saliendo de su boca. Intentas escabullirte pero, al ponerte de pie, caes inmediatamente por el dolor. El hombre te jalonea del brazo y vuelve a lanzarte contra la mesa. Con una maldita paciencia y delicadeza comienza a cortar pedazos de tu piel por todo tu cuerpo. Te ves en un charco espeso y caliente de tu propia sangre que incluso pareciera que tu calor se va con cada gota.

Sabes que gritas pero no puedes escucharte. Tu garganta está al límite, sientes cómo te arde y ahora formular un débil hilo requiere de todas tus fuerzas, fuerzas que vas perdiendo gota a gota. Observas cómo tu cuerpo se ve profanado de nuevo y manchado de sangre completamente, mas todo eso ha dejado de importarte, pues ese cuerpo comienza a parecer ajeno a tu consciencia.

Logras mover tus manos, alcanzando la pequeña daga casi hundida en tu existencia, y tratas de terminar con tu sufrimiento, pero incluso levantar el objeto te resulta imposible. Lo que parecieron horas pasan y, al abrir tus ojos, te sientes asfixiada por el hombre que permanece arriba de ti sin moverse. El desgraciado ha muerto en pleno acto sexual, y parecía haberlo disfrutado. Te parece escuchar la voz de Minato bajo la insufrible oscuridad de la montaña y comienzas a gritar desesperadamente en un eco inexistente.

Sin saber cómo, logras zafarte del cuerpo y caes por acto de la gravedad. Estiras tus manos nuevamente descubriendo con sorpresa que quieres vivir, tienes miedo a cruzar la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Te sentías segura de querer morir pero la cobardía ha hecho acto de presencia y te impulsa a aferrarte a una estúpida ilusión que sabes es mentira. Inevitablemente pierdes el conocimiento a los pies de la misteriosa figura que te observa con lástima.

_**Los humanos somos definitivamente débiles.**_

Escuchas una voz lejana que te advierte lo lejos que permaneces de la vida, y regresas al mismo lugar de antes, aquel dentro de ti misma que anteriormente habías visitado. Caminas en completa desnudez ante una luz brillante y observas a otra como tú a unos pasos de distancia. Te contempla fijamente, y pareciera que incluso ve lo mismo que tú, como si la escena estuviera reflejada en un imponente espejo sin fin. Pronto ésta se desvanece y aparece una criatura de facciones bestiales, que incluso confundes con la mitología.

"_¿Quién eres?"_, preguntas sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El ser se limita a reír como si se tratara de un chiste.

"_Vamos, criatura…, _se burla deliberadamente_,… que hay tiempo para todo". _

Todo a tu alrededor se vuelve humo y desaparece tan pronto como hizo acto de presencia. Al abrir los ojos sientes una punzada de miedo, pues parece que la misma persona que te torturó sigue con vida.

–Tranquila Uzumaki, yo te he salvado de la muerte segura que el ocaso augura –te dice en una rima sin sentido alguno mientras te tranquilizas un poco y tratas de guardar la compostura, pero tu cuerpo ha quedado verdaderamente lastimado y caes agotada sobre tu espalda. Observas que has sido cubierta discretamente con una manta polvorienta, y que tus heridas han sido tratadas con algo de inexperiencia.

Contemplas atentamente a tu salvador. Es un chico de piel tostada, con unos ridículos googles oscuros sobre sus ojos. _Parece un payaso sin gracia_, eso es lo que piensas, hasta que distingues la banda ninja que adorna su frente. _Kumogakure._

Tratas de levantarte pero la fuerza de los músculos te falla. El chico te mira a través del cristal.

–Descansa y no te muevas, niñita pelirroja. He curado tus heridas, y tapado para que nadie te vea, pero debo admitir que tienes un lindo físico, ¡oh, yeah! –murmura de manera estúpida con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Rechinas los dientes ante la insinuación y deseas fervientemente el poder levantarte y golpear al moreno. Tu típica reacción violenta viene en camino…

"_No te recomiendo enojarte, chiquilla". _

Todo desaparece de nuevo y vuelves a caer en ese sueño ante la bestia irreal. Increíblemente logras mover tu figura y retrocedes dos pasos. El… _monstruo_ te observa fijamente.

"_¿Q-quién eres?"_, preguntas sin poder evitar el delatante temblor de tu voz.

La bestia te ignora con total naturalidad.

"_Así que ahí está ese pervertido…"_, los gruñidos hacen retumbar el suelo que pisas como si de un temblor se tratase. Los ojos enormes te enfocan de nuevo, examinándote con detenimiento. _"…Y lo han sustituido… ¿por esto?"_

Tu cerebro responde, diligente, y capta la indirecta de que se refiere a ti.

"_¿Quién demonios eres, 'ttebane?"_

Distingues algo que se mueve detrás del monstruo. No te atreves a quitarle los ojos de encima con el temor de que atente contra ti. Una anormal extremidad llena de asquerosas ventosas se asoma a un lado, seguida de otra, y otra, y otra más. Das dos pasos atrás y caes de sentón ante la magnitud de su tamaño. Ni en tus peores pesadillas te habías imaginado algo parecido.

"_Soy el Hachibi",_ te responde por fin la bestia monumental. Tus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa y la incredulidad mientras niegas desesperadamente con la cabeza, esperanzada en que todo acabe siendo una maldita y estúpida pesadilla.

Pero la verdad te golpea con la fuerza de una bola de demolición cuando analizas las preguntas y respuestas. ¿Para qué demonios te querrían? ¿Para qué más les interesaría una niña como tú? No te querían a ti, sino a tu talento. No te querían a ti, sino a ese poder que ha dejado tu vida marcada desde el momento de tu alumbramiento. No querían a Kushina Uzumaki, si no al _contenedor_.

_**La verdad se comprueba: No somos más que armas en un mundo de poder, guerra y muerte.**_

Todos están reunidos frente a la torre del Hokage. Observas a tu alrededor a los cientos de ninjas que se han dado cita sin tardanza en este importante anuncio. La sombra sigilosa del Sandaime se asoma de pronto. Los latidos frenéticos de tu corazón te anuncian que algo no anda bien. Una semana. Una maldita semana se ha ido volando… y ni rastro de ella. Eres un simple Genin, y por nada del mundo te brindan la información que tanto requieres y necesitas. La voz del anciano más poderoso de la aldea se alza impetuosa sobre todos. No puedes pensar por tu cuenta, y no entiendes mucho de lo que dice, pero no eres estúpido, así que escuchas con atención, forzándote a concentrarte.

"_Acontecimiento… Infamia… Hermandad… Lazos… Olvido… Traición…" _

Levantas la cabeza cuando tus neuronas despiertan de su letargo y enlazan los conceptos como en un rompecabezas, llegando a la terrible verdad.

"_Habrá guerra…"_

El anciano habla de nuevo… Y tus reflexiones son confirmadas. El mundo a tu alrededor teme, pero la chispa del resentimiento brilla en los ojos de los shinobis. La sangre te martillea las sienes con violencia, y no tienes idea de qué debes hacer. No logras ver a tu sensei por ningún lado y eso te inquieta. Los ninjas se dispersan tras recibir órdenes de prepararse para la inminente batalla.

–Minato… –una voz familiar te llama de pronto. Sientes alivio momentáneo al voltear el cuerpo y localizar por fin a tu sensei, pero esa tranquilidad se evapora al darte cuenta de la seria mirada del Tercer Hokage, quien se encuentra a su lado. Jiraiya suspira profundamente y hace señas para que te reúnas con ellos. No dudas ni un segundo y vas a su encuentro… sin saber lo que te espera…

_**Cuando hay calma es porque definitivamente la tormenta aún se prepara…**_

El Tercer Raikage parece haberte adoptado como su hija, acontecimiento que te repugna porque sabes que sólo te utiliza. Te han impuesto ser aislada en una isla misteriosa, y no posees oportunidad alguna de replicar. Tienes órdenes de aprender a dominar a la bestia implantada en tu interior sin tu consentimiento. Aceptas esa condena porque eres consciente de que ya no eres capaz de aspirar a algo más. Toda flor de esperanza se encuentra ahora marchita.

El lugar es impresionante, y parece irrealmente encantador. Las bestias son enormes y te sientes diminuta en comparación. Frunces el ceño al ver a tu par de acompañantes: Un hombre alto, el hijo del Raikage, y ese idiota de las rimas sin sentido. Te conducen a una hermosa cascada cristalina en la que puedes ver claramente tu reflejo: el lejano recuerdo de lo que una vez fuiste. En este momento dejas atrás a Kushina, dejas atrás las ilusiones y los sueños que llegaste a concebir. Aquí y ahora te abandonas a la suerte… y al monstruo de tu interior…

_**La vida es una vil jugadora… Te engaña hipócritamente y te arrebata sin compasión…**_

Observas el lugar en el que te encuentras con el miedo inscrito en la mirada. Tu ropa es distinta, y dentro de muy poco tú también lo serás. No hay mucha gente involucrada en esto. Sólo ninjas pertenecientes al ANBU, ninjas especialistas en sellado y los consejeros de la aldea. Habrías muerto sin remedio si tu sensei se hubiera apartado de tu lado también. Una anciana ya muy avanzada en edad está cerca del círculo de ceremonia. Tu mirada se encuentra con la suya y ella te llama. Bajas la cabeza y te acercas, tratando de controlar tu creciente desesperación. La anciana te toma la mano y te la estruja, pero el gesto pasivo no te tranquiliza.

–Tranquilo, mi niño –te dice con su dulce mirada puesta exclusivamente en ti–. Tengo fe en que lograrás salir adelante.

Suspiras y, de pronto, un llamado de comienzo te alerta de nuevo. Observas a tu sensei en la lejanía, con la mirada impasible y los brazos cruzados. Él sólo asiente. Ni siquiera te sonríe. Los especialistas te indican el modo a proceder y el complicado ritual comienza.

Hoy se perderá una vida…

Hoy la tuya cambiará por siempre…

Hoy te convertirás en el jinchuriki del Kyuubi…

_**Tiempo, tormentoso dueño del sufrimiento y del momento, apiádate de las desdichadas almas que claman a ti sus lamentos…**_

_Dos años después…_

El silencio es interrumpido por los seguros pasos de un guerrero. Abres los ojos, abandonando tu estado de meditación.

–Ya es hora –te dice sin tardanza, y tú lo entiendes de inmediato.

"_Al fin"_ respira una voz de tu cabeza.

"_Sabes a dónde vamos",_ le hablas como si nada. _"Sabes que no vas a descansar, ¿verdad?"_

"_Con tal de salir de aquí, lo que sea",_ responde el monstruo. _"Enseñaremos lo que es el verdadero poder"._

La mueca de tu cara hace callar a Bijuu.

"_No",_ lo contradices con una seriedad que nadie había llegado a conocerte. _"No vamos a demostrar fuerza. Vamos a ajustar cuentas… Vamos a destruir a Konoha"._

–You, you, ¿estás lista o no? –las rimas te alertan de la presencia de Bee. El moreno aparece y te hace volver a la realidad–. Linda pelirroja, llegó la hora de salir, procura no enojarte porque la victoria perderás, recuerda tu entrenamiento y la lucha podrás ganar, ¡oh, yeah!

Ignoras al shinobi y te dispones a salir. Los animales te despiden pero eso poco te importa. Respiras el aire de la isla que te ha cobijado y cierras tus ojos. Algo pasa volando justo enfrente de tu cara. Levantas la mirada, curiosa y sin emoción. Una pequeña ave se posa segura en un árbol cercano. Su plumaje es una combinación de negro y dorado. Una serpiente la ataca sin tardanza, pero ella esquiva el golpe con perfección, más rápida de lo que ninguno podría prever.

-Bee… –llamas al chico, sin apartar la mirada–… ¿cómo se llama esa ave de ahí?

El moreno mira en la dirección que le has indicado.

–Wow, wow, qué descubrimiento, ver a esa ave que causa desconcierto… –empieza a rimar–… Tiene nombre de experimento, y hermosa es sin dudar. **Oropéndola** es su nombre, siempre lista para volar, ¡oh, yeah!

Sigues con los ojos fijos en el pájaro. Esa velocidad y el cálido color… La nostalgia vuelve a tu cuerpo al recordar… al recordar a Minato, el chico que una vez amaste pero que te abandonó. Cierras los puños y aprietas la mandíbula. Estas dispuesta a vengarte, a hacer sufrir a cualquiera; ahora con tu nuevo poder no hay nada que te detenga. Todos pagarán por el sufrimiento que has vivido.

_**La pelirroja sale a combatir… a luchar en contra de los que se olvidaron y traicionaron…**_

"_Dirígete al campo de batalla"_

Ésa es tu orden. El Sandaime no estaba de acuerdo pero el consejo ha logrado convencerlo. Has entrenado duro, y desarrollado tu talento. Jiraiya-sensei te ha ayudado, a pesar de su ignorancia sobre asuntos de este tipo. Saltas de rama en rama, con una velocidad nunca antes conocida. Debes ayudar a tu aldea, y ser de utilidad en la guerra. Eres un jinchuriki,y no uno cualquiera. El Kyuubi radica en tu interior, reticente a obedecerte. Sin embargo has llegado a un acuerdo, y el zorro se encuentra conforme, en apariencia.

La sangre y la muerte te reciben con ternura. Ver la creciente cantidad de muertos es una horrible pesadilla, pero para eso estás tú allí: para salvarlos de su destino.

Los ninjas de Kumogakure van a enfrentarte sin saber las consecuencias. No pierdes el tiempo y focalizas tu energía vital. Lanzas un kunai y desapareces al instante, dando una demostración de lo que has aprendido. Acabas con media docena de hombres en un instante, y ni siquiera has sudado ni una gota. Los ninjas de tu aldea que han permanecido te vitorean como si furas un héroe y tu corazón se alegra levemente, opacando el odio y la tristeza de tu alma fundida a la de Kyuubi.

"_Ese chakra…"_ oyes una voz en tu cabeza y sabes de antemano quién es, _"Ese maldito pulpo con cuernos…"_

"_¿Pulpo?"_ la molestia del Kyuubi te desconcierta.

"_Atención"_ te llama el zorro, ignorándote como siempre. _"Algo se acerca. Algo muy poderoso…"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_ preguntas sin entender.

"_Pon atención, mocoso"_ gruñe alzando la cabeza _"No todo te lo diré yo"._

Sientes el chakra en ese momento. Un chakra extrañamente conocido…

Reaccionas al ver que un shinobi de Konoha es lanzado con brusquedad por los aires. La fuerza del impacto lo mata al instante. Te sorprende ver la fiereza del enemigo. Buscas al culpable con la mirada… y tus latidos dudan al dar con él… O, mejor dicho, _ella_…

Sus ojos violetas te observan fijamente, apenas con un ápice de sorpresa.

Kushina…

_**El destino dictamina lo que ha de suceder… y nadie logra nunca entender su proceder…**_

Por un instante las acciones de todos se detienen y parece que el viento los envuelve a ambos. Las bestias se dirigen miradas de odio entre tus ojos y los suyos. Observas con interrogo a tu oponente. Estás segura de conocerlo pero no logras unir los hilos de tus recuerdos sumergidos entre lagunas. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quién es esa persona?

"_Hey, muchacha"_, dice el Hachibi mientras te anticipas a sus palabras.

"_¿Qué rayos quieres, 'ttebane?"_ le gritas sin salir de tu molestia.

"_¡Oye! ¡Cuida tus palabras!"_, te advierte_. "No sabes a quién te enfrentas"._

Por un momento regresas a la realidad y buscas en el fondo de ese profundo azul la respuesta. Tus manos tiemblan con violencia cuando el aire agita su dorado cabello, tan brillante como el sol. Una pequeña avecilla viaja a tu memoria. Ese pájaro que hace poco has visto.

"_No… No puede ser"_, piensas con incredulidad.

"_Puedo percibir a ese saco de pulgas lleno de maldad en su interior",_ dice el Hachibi entornando sus enormes ojos. _"No hay duda alguna… Es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi"_, finaliza.

Jinchuriki…

¿Jinchuriki?

¿Acaso él, Minato, se ha convertido en tu remplazo?

Un torbellino de emociones te embargan en ese momento mientras fijas la mirada en lo que parece ser una sombra color rojiza que rodea a tu oponente. No tardas en formular un escenario que predice el inminente futuro. Aún recuerdas sus grandiosas habilidades escondidas y la fortaleza que auguraba gran éxito en su vida. Después de todo, tú las descubriste.

En un movimiento invisible decides atacar con todo. No imaginas qué es lo que pudo haber ocurrido en Konoha para haber llegado a tal extremo, pero eso a ti no te interesa. A él no le importaste… ¿por qué tiene que importarte él a ti?

Tu rostro ahora está frente al suyo mientras tu puño, impulsado con la fuerza de la enorme criatura, irrumpe violentamente contra el suelo. Inesperadamente, el chico ha desaparecido de tu campo visual y, apenas una milésima de segundo después, aparece detrás de ti con una técnica de chakra puro concentrado al grito de "Rasengan".

Tomada por sorpresa, el enorme tentáculo del pulpo cubre tu cuerpo y notas con aún más estupor el daño que ha causado en un solo ataque. Tratas de evitarlo, pero la repentina reacción represiva de Minato te lastima profundamente. La del primer ataque fuiste tú, cierto, pero el hecho de que él respondiera, evidentemente dispuesto a destruirte, es un hecho que simplemente no puedes aceptar.

"_No es momento para pensar en el pasado. ¡Ataca ahora!", _te regañan internamente.

Reaccionas justo en el momento en el que la figura de Minato desaparece y es sustituida por una bestia zorruna inmensa. Retrocedes en el momento en que sacude una cola y lanza un portentoso rugido.

Juntas tus dos manos al cielo, que ahora han adquirido la forma del Hachibi, mientras una esfera negra y espesa, tan pesada como el núcleo del átomo conocido como universo, sugiere en una trillonésima parte de lo que está en tu poder.

–¡Bijuu Dama! –ambos gritan al unísono, bestia y jinchuriki, y el aire que se siente alrededor y sigue al ataque quema como el sol ardiente en verano. A la velocidad en la que cae un pétalo de cerezo, este impacta, para tu sorpresa, en las nueve colas del zorro maldito que se han reordenado para formar un escudo improvisado. La potencia de tu ataque hace retroceder al Kyuubi, pero él logra comprimir la bola de chakra hasta desaparecerla.

_**La batalla más difícil siempre es entre el sentimiento y la razón, pero más cuando tu mente nada en lagunas, y tu corazón ha perecido.**_

Sientes cómo tu corazón y alma se alteran terriblemente al verla. El cuerpo de tu amada está de pie junto a ti, pero no logras sentir nada proveniente de su ser. Es como si estuviera… muerta… fría.

Ves directo a sus ojos y lo único que logras percibir en ese par de abismos es la helada, indiferente y desconocida mirada de la bestia en su interior; esa bestia mitológica que ni en sueños habías conocido, y que ahora amenazaba con destruirlo.

A pesar de la distancia y la atmósfera de muerte a tu alrededor, en un breve instante logras conectar tus ojos con los suyos, con los verdaderos ojos de Kushina. El par de violetas que brillaban despampanantes en aquellos días del pasado, ahora están cubiertos por una nube tenuemente oscura que dejan ver la ponzoñosa enfermedad que carcome su interior.

Sin darte cuenta de cuándo, ahora su figura se encuentra frente a ti, lista para acabar de un solo golpe contigo. Desapareces, cambiando la dirección del viento, y te colocas detrás para medir los reflejos que tiene, insertando de lleno tu técnica más fuerte y por la cual desfalleciste en el arduo entrenamiento.

–¡Rasengan! –dices formando una esfera con tu chakra de un brillante color azul, rodeada a su vez de un aura verdosa y cegadora.

La extremidad del Hachibi la protege, y en tu interior agradeces porque haya sido de esa forma. La interacción entre ambos cuerpos culminaría en un rebote o en una inevitable destrucción. Al final la esfera desaparece, dejando la marca del daño en la extraña piel de la bestia.

"_¿Ese es tu ataque supremo?"_, pregunta el Kyuubi con un deje de burla. _"¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? ¡Acaba con ella!"._

"_Yo… yo…"_, no sabes ni qué responder. Lo único que conoces es que no quieres lastimarla.

"_¡Mocoso sentimental!"_, ruge enseñándote los dientes. _"¡Esto es una guerra! Y, tal como lo veo, ella no se está tentando el corazón"._

Logras enfocar sólo una vez sólo para contemplarla mientras se levanta y recupera.

"_¿O es que quieres ver a tu amada aldea perecer?"_, inquiere el zorro.

"_¡No!"_, le gritas, desesperado.

"_¡Entonces dame el control a mí!"_, te responde la bestia. _"¡Muestra el poder de Konoha! ¡Muestra el poder del Kyuubi!... ¡Vamos, mocoso!"_

Asientes a su pedido sin pensar y rápidamente liberas el sello que resguarda al Kyuubi. Su chakra comienza a rodearte y sientes una calidez increíble por la fuerza de éste.

Cuando reaccionas, ves que Kushina ahora ha levantado sus manos al cielo con un único propósito. Estás sorprendido; alcanzó un nivel por mucho superior al que tenía la última vez que la viste. Te sientes orgulloso, pero debes hacer algo o estarás en serios problemas.

Conectando sus mentes, levantas las nueve colas de la bestia y las utilizas como escudo. Al impacto, tu cuerpo tiembla por el terrible poder que posee, pero logras recuperar el control; con el grueso pelaje comprimes la esfera y, antes de colisionar, la envías a otra dimensión, donde la bomba explota y derrumba el vacío.

_**A veces las palabras no hacen falta para adivinar el pensamiento de esa persona.**_

Sabes que esa batalla está lejos de ser normal, y que deberás entregarlo todo o ganar nada. El pequeño núcleo ha desaparecido frente a tus ojos, mientras el viento parece coronar a su rey en la cima de una gran montaña. Desesperada por alcanzar el poder de Dios que ante ti se alza, te elevas con gracia a su altura con los ocho pilares que te sostienen.

"_Al fin me dejas actuar a mí"_, sientes en la voz del Hachibi una nota de agradecimiento.

Un rugido furioso, que a sus adentros hace rebote para ser un grito desesperado de agonía, sale de tus labios mientras te lanzas contra él fieramente. El Kyuubi reacciona en una milésima de segundo y esquiva tu ataque con un salto ágil, escurriéndose como la vil rata que es. Volteas con una lentitud que te desespera y observas al zorro mientras levanta la cabeza y realiza lo mismo que hiciste hace unos minutos. Las partículas de chakra, azules y rojas, se reúnen en cantidades específicas para formar esa conocida esfera destructora.

"_Maldito saco de pulgas…"_, musita la bestia, y su voz resuena estruendosa. _"¡Veamos qué ataque tiene más potencia!"._

Ya no eres tú la que controla los hilos de tu cuerpo. Ahora es el Hachibi quién se mueve a voluntad. Imitas a tu oponente y te preparas para lanzar de nueva la bomba.

–¡Bijuu Dama! –ambos lanzan la esfera de energía al mismo tiempo de forma unidireccional.

El estruendo ensordecedor se deja oír ante el choque de ambas masas de chakra. Una luz deslumbrante aparece en el lugar de la explosión justo un segundo antes de que la ola destrucción se abra paso y lo consuma todo. Sin poder evitarlo sales rebotada, pero te alegra saber que tu enemigo no está mejor que tú.

Una sombra se alza sobre ti y distingues a Kyuubi, quien se ha lanzado en contra tuya inmediatamente después de recuperarse. Alcanzas a levantarte antes de que el otro Bijuu choque contra tu cuerpo. Los deslumbrantes dientes del zorro se clavan en tu hombro derecho, cortándote la piel de tal forma que el penetrante dolor llega hasta a ti. Hachibi reacciona con furia y trata de sacarse a su enemigo de encima. Los colmillos están bien clavados, y los ojos brillantes de Kyuubi dejan ver que no va a soltar por nada del mundo, o al menos hasta que logre entregarte en los brazos de la muerte.

No sabes ni cómo sucede, pero Hachibi logra doblar la cabeza lo suficiente para introducir su único cuerno en el costado expuesto del rival. El agarre del zorro mengua y éste retrocede para liberarse de la cornada. Te lanzas de nuevo hacia él aprovechando su repentina distracción… pero el Kyuubi no es tonto. Tu mano se convierte en un puño firmemente apretado y estás a punto de darle el golpe con toda tu fuerza cuando las garras del zorro, de forma increíble, detienen el ataque en el aire. Mueves la otra mano libre y tratas de pegarle nuevamente. El enemigo reacciona otra vez y logra contener la nueva ofensiva. Tus dos palmas hacen contacto con las suyas en un choque poderoso.

De pronto, te parece que ya no estás viendo a la bestia de las nueve colas que tienes enfrente. Hachibi y Kyuubi continúan retándose fieramente con la mirada, pero tú sabes que en los ojos del zorro ahora no sólo hay odio y sed de sangre. En el profundo color carmesí se asoma una tranquilidad tan perturbadora que te hace creer que alucinas.

_¿Minato?_

Sientes cómo si su alma se aferrara a la tuya, separándote de ese cuerpo con forma de bestia…

Las garras de Kyuubi sufren un cambio repentino y, poco a poco, van disminuyendo de tamaño. El pelo rojizo comienza a ceder progresivamente… hasta que una cálida mano es lo único que ahora sujeta el puño de Hachibi. La calidez que esta provoca te sorprende.

¿Qué quiere decirte ese de voz muda a ti, que tratas de escuchar con oídos sordos? La vista se te nubla momentáneamente y sientes que vuelves a retomar el control. Cuando te das cuenta has regresado a tu tamaño y tu cuerpo normal. Tus ojos, abiertos como platos, se clavan en la persona que tienes enfrente. La suave mano del hombre envuelve la tuya. Su mirada azul es sufrida parece ver dentro de ti.

Minato mueve la boca para hablar…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelves a sentir ese órgano tan vital que se encuentra insertado en tu pecho, protegido por las costillas. Sus latidos resuenan cual tambor en tus oídos al descifrar las liberadoras palabras.

–_Perdóname…_

_**El corazón es débil, y controla a la mente siempre, a pesar de la razón…**_

No puedes controlarlo. Ya no puedes controlar a tu Bijuu. El Kyuubi ataca con fiereza y sin piedad al Hachibi… pero tú sabes que, detrás de esa piel extraña y la forma de monstruo, se encuentra escondida la pelirroja que nunca dejaste de amar.

Ambas bestias chocan sus puños, deteniéndose y tratando de derribarse a la vez.

"_¡Tu voluntad está flaqueando!"_, grita Kyuubi furioso_. "¡El amor es una basura! ¡¿De qué te sirve darlo todo por amor si al final vas a sufrir?! ¡Odia!"._

Tu consciencia despierta de su profundo sueño en esas aguas consumidoras.

"_¡¿Quieres ganar esta pelea, mocoso, o no?!"_

"_No…"_, musitas sin aliento.

"_¡¿No?!", _el Bijuu está notablemente enojado ahora, pero a ti no te intimida_. "¡Si no luchas… morirás!"._

Analizas lo que dice esa voz tan enojada. Las reflexiones te hacen tomar una decisión.

"_Si no lucho, moriré"_, le dices apretando los puños_. "Pero si lucho y la mato… aunque yo sobreviva… de igual forma, estaré muerto en vida"._

El Kyuubi ruge de desesperación mientras tú recobras el control sobre todo. Pronto tu cuerpo comienza a transfigurarse y por fin vuelves a ser tú. Minato. El costado te duele y sangra, producto de la embestida de Hachibi, pero eso es algo insignificante en comparación. Lo que has hecho, al parecer, tiene repercusión en tu enemigo también. El Hachibi desaparece… dejando descubierta a la chica de cabellos rojos.

Aferras su mano con fuerza mientras observas por fin las esperadas emociones transparentadas en sus profundos ojos violetas. Ella ha cambiado mucho y, aunque tú no las distingues con la vista, las heridas en su alma la han transformado y marcado de manera irreversible. Te has entrenado para esconder tus sentimientos ante la situación pero… ¿quién se ha preocupado por entrenar a tu corazón?

Sabes que nada cambiará con las palabras, pero sientes en el fondo de tu alma esa necesidad de pronunciarlas. La culpa te invade porque sabes que parte de su sufrimiento lo has causado tú. Una lágrima se derrama de la presa de hierro formada en tus ojos.

–Perdóname… –murmuras mientras te atragantas con la intensidad del momento.

Kushina se queda helada ante tu declaración. Oyes el chasquido inconfundible de sus dientes y notas que cierra su puño, enfadándose al instante. La pelirroja retrasa su mano para tomar impulso.

Cierras los ojos y te permites sonreír… sonreír de verdad. Respiras profundamente, en espera del golpe…

No ocurre nada…

Lentamente mueves los párpados y enfocas con sorpresa el puño frente a tu cara. Sin embargo, no te ha tocado.

–¿Por qué? –pregunta ella en un susurro–. ¡¿Por qué?! –Kushina se mueve y su puño se estampa contra el suelo a tus pies, removiendo la tierra y sacando grandes rocas– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué! –te grita y esta vez sí se lanza contra ti.

Su puño se estampa contra tu cara, volteándola y provocándote un dolor en la mandíbula. Su fuerza te hace salir disparado y chocas contra un árbol, partiendo el tronco a la mitad. La ves caminar hacia ti con la mirada oscura. El chakra rojo ha comenzado a salir de nuevo, cubriéndola como un manto. Kushina te agarra del cuello y te levanta con una sola mano, aprieta con mucha fuerza y te cierra las vías respiratorias.

–¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?!- Grita mientras te aferras a su agarre en un intento desesperado por respirar.

_**Necesito ser más honesto…**_

-Porque… si he de morir en este momento…- Comienzas a decir esbozando una sonrisa sincera, debatiéndote entre tus sentimientos irracionales y la necesidad de vivir. –Quisiera que fuera en tus manos.- El cielo cristalino llena con su pureza al abismo que refleja en el fondo un mar.

_**El amor puede salvarte, así como convertirse en tu destrucción; no tiene razón… es….**_

_**Estúpido.**_

Fin.

Palabras de Autoras:

**Ann-chan:** ¿Ven la última línea? Yo la escribí -w- La verdad es que el título original era: "La oropéndola y el ramen volador" Pero no -.-

**Mina-chan:** Holaa! Primero que nada gracias por haber llegado hasta acá y por haber tenido el coraje de leer el OneShot más largo del mundo xD... Bueno, la verdad es que estoy feliz con nuestro resultado. Sinceramente, cuando nos dieron las palabras no sabía ni qué rayos podíamos hacer con ellas... pero después de investigar todo salió. Yo en lo personal he probado algo nuevo con este narrador, y creo que nos quedó... presentable. Suerte a todos en el reto nwn/... y Ann-chan... a veces eres tan directa xD

_¡Arigatou! _


End file.
